when koreanism meets kaching
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Scary. Old man towel-towel my ass." HAH! MAKSUDNYA ADA OM MESUM YANG NOWEL-NOWEL PANTAT THIS CUTIE FLUFFY BALL KAWAII! / hunhan - manxman - oneshot - humor [completed]


_del josandra_

 _when koreanism meets kaching_

 _oh sehun – lu han_

 _humor crack failed miserably, bahasa tidak baku,_ _ **banyak umpatan,**_ _bagi para pembaca alim yang nggak suka umpatan, i've warned you all. sekali lagi, ini humor_

 _manxman, hunhan, side!kaisoo mentioned!sulay_

* * *

" _Scary. Old man towel-towel my ass._ " HAH?! MAKSUDNYA ADA OM MESUM YANG NOWEL-NOWEL PANTAT _THIS CUTIE FLUFFY BALL KAWAII_?!

* * *

Jika ada yang bertanya apa tiga hal utama yang seorang Oh Sehun sukai, itu adalah; **satu** —Miranda Kerr, **dua** —dada dan pantat (walaupun terakhir kali Sehun cek, ia adalah _gay_ 100% tapi dia masih suka dua benda ini) yang seksi, dan **tiga** —Miranda Kerr beserta dada dan pantat seksinya.

"Hun, muka lo kayak om-om pedofil mesum."

Sehun langsung membenarkan tempat duduknya sambil menutup mulut dan membersihkan eces yang jatuh ke atas meja.

" _By the way_ ada apa sih Hun, pagi-pagi udah ngelamun aja. Lima menit lagi Guru Park datang, lho," kata Kai—seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat Sehun _selamanya_ —sambil duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Cuman lagi inget Miranda Kerr aja."

Kai memutar matanya bosan sambil mengeluarkan buku matematika dan alat tulisnya. "Zaman sekarang mah udah pada pindah ke Kim Kardashian, Hun. Norak lu."

Sehun hendak membantah perkataan Kai ini, namun ketika matanya menangkap sampul depan binder sahabatnya yang berwarna biru neon, dia terperangah.

 _Bazeng_.

 _ **Bazeng, coeg.**_

Kai nyengir ketika ia tahu Sehun sedang memperhatikan bindernya. Dengan muka penuh senyum mesum, dia mengambil bindernya seraya di dekatkan di muka Sehun agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Sehun menelan ludah gugup, namun Kai acuh.

"—atau teteh Kim Minseok tetangga sebelah rumah gue sekalian, dari pada Kim Kardashian. Gimana, Hun? Montok nggak pantatnya?"

Sehun ngelirik Kai sekilas, yang masih bertahan dengan senyum mesumnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa tiga hal utama yang seorang Oh Sehun bingungkan, itu adalah; **satu** —bagaimana Kai bisa bersama Do Kyungsoo, siswa paling unyu ucul emesh nan alim pinter seantero sekolah, **dua** —bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tetep alim dan perawan saat bersama Kai, dan **tiga** —bagaimana Kai bisa mendapat foto tetangganya yang bernama teteh Kim Minseok (padahal dia cowok bro, soalnya dadanya rata dan punya _lightsaber,_ Sehun tadi liat soalnya nongol sekilas) yang _nude_ alias _naked_ alias _udoh_ (red—Jawa) alias _telanjang._

Dan sampai saat Guru Park datang membawa setumpuk buku matematika, pikiran Sehun masih penuh dengan gambar porno milik teteh Kim Minseok dan senyum mesum Kai.

 _Bazeng, pantatnya teh Minseok kayak minta ditowel_.

"Hun, _btw_ abis ini lo mau kemana? Bukannya abis ini udahan ya, pulang pagi?" tanya Kai sambil beberes buku ketika pelajaran matematika telah usai. (Sehun sempat ngelirik foto teh Minseok sekilas lagi.)

Sehun mengangguk sambil menggendong tasnya di belakang punggung. "Mau ke festival sekolah sama Suho."

"Gue juga mau kesana bareng sama Cuyungsoo, Hun. Bareng wae lah Hun."

"Sok aja lah, biar lo nggak bisa grepe-grepe Kyungsoo."

Kai merasa bahwa ia ingin protes, tapi langsung terhenti ketika matanya melihat bayangan sang kekasih hati yang seksi montok itu di depan kelasnya.

 _Aww—udah kayak FTV ae lo Kai._

"Ayaaaaaaaang..."

Sehun memutar matanya bosan sampe item-itemnya ga bisa balik ke tengah.

"Kai—lepas," kata Kyungsoo sambil sok-sokan melepas pelukan Kai, sementara Kai makin mepet, lumayan bisa gesek gesek dikit ahem.

 _Bok_ —Sehun datang sambil nabok kepala Kai pakai buku matematika yang tebelnya setebel muka Park Chanyeol kelas sebelah.

"Main pepet ae lo Jong, anak perawan orang nih!" bentak Sehun sambil berjalan lalu.

Kai merengut sambil mengelus kepalanya, kemudian menggeret Kyungsoo untuk berjalan mengikuti Sehun. "Tau dari mana lo dia belum gue perawanin?"

Kyungsoo _blushing_ mampus, Sehun mendengus.

"Kencing ae lo masih bengkok."

"Bangsat lo coeg."

"Sehun, Suho _hyung_ mana ya, kok lama sekali datangnya?" kata Kyungsoo lirih pake bahasa baku yang baik nan benar tanpa lo-gue-an.

"Iya nih Hun, panas banget nih anying."

"Nggak tau juga Jong, _hyung_ , ini baru mau gue miskol."

Kai pasang muka datar. _Dasar kere, nggak kuat telepon._

"Wah bajret nih anak."

"Ada apa, Hun?"

"Liat sendiri ae nih Jong."

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Kai. Di layar ponsel Sehun, Kai bisa melihat deretan foto-foto dari _following_ Sehun di instagram. Pemuda Kim itu lalu men- _scroll_ layarnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sesekali ngintip lewat samping kanannya.

"Wah, selfie si V makin alay aja."

"Weh, _update_ -an si Baekhyun sama Heechul bener-bener kayak cabe nih anjir. Chanyeol dapet yang model ginian dari mana, ya?"

"Bazeng, bazeng, Zayn Malik foto sama Jokowi."

"Tai, Dijah Yellow kok bisa pelukan sama Kris?!"

"Bang—"

"TAI LO KAI GUE SURUH LO LIAT UPDATE-AN INSTAGRAMNYA SUHO BAJRET!"

Kaget, Kai langsung _scroll_ terus sampe nemu—

"DEMI HANI EXID YANG SEKARANG PAKE GAMIS—SUMPAH LO SUHO ASDFGIOEJIUDBJ **GAY** KJHIOWH **GAY** LOKDJLDKJDEKJ **HOMO**."

"Gausah _gay homo gay_ juga kali nyumpahnya."

"AJBWDOIEHDEHDN—BAZENG BANGET SEJAK KAPAN SUHO SAMA ICING?!"

Kimsuhojunmyeun posted a photo with Yixingxixixixing.

 _Abis sarapan sama ayang ter-ayang di Seoul, otw China buat makan siang sama kencan pake jet pribadi dari papi Siwon. No time for festival. Festival is just for peasant._

"Hun, berarti sia-sia dong kita nunggu Suho buat dapet tumpangan ber-AC gratis?"

"Iye bangsat."

Kyungsoo, yang otaknya memang penuh dengan unsur positif dan hatinya penuh dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan, berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Em—gimana kalau kita naik angkot aja sekarang? Dari pada disini aja, mumpung masih belum siang dan festivalnya mungkin belum penuh."

Kai dan Sehun tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangguk.

Sesampainya di festival, Sehun langsung nyuruh Kai buat beliin karcis tiga sekalian beliin popcorn sama bubble tea buat dia, sama nggak lupa juga pesenan sate tusuk, bakso bakar lima tusuk, cimol lima ribu, sekalian es dawer mang Ojok di depan pintu masuk—dengan ancaman bakal ngasih tahu Kyungsoo tentang foto teh Minseok, tentunya.

Merengut, Kai berjalan menyusuri lautan manusia di festival demi sang sahabat. Dengan terpaksa.

Sementara Sehun dan Kyungsoo menunggu di depan pintu masuk di bawah pohon beringin.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kai datang membawa pesanan Sehun dan tiga buah karcis. Minus bakso bakarnya—yang ada malah cimol di tusuk pake bumbu saos kacang, biar sekilas mirip bakso bakar.

Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam area festival, Sehun udah dibuat gondok saja. Pasalnya, Kai langsung menggeret Kyungsoo menjauh dari Sehun.

Bangke.

Sekarang, Sehun udah kayak jomblo ngenes di meme-meme aja.

Bangke. _Mati aja sih lo, Suho_.

Apalagi, sekarang teman seper-jombloannya di sekolah, yang katanya _bestfriend forevah never dies_ , yang katanya bakal terus nemenin Sehun ngejomblo, yang katanya nggak bakal punya pacar sebelum Sehun punya pacar, sekarang malah lagi kencan asoy sama pacar barunya. Pake jet pribadi. Mau ke China. Bareng pacar barunya yang katanya orang China, imut bin ucul—mungkin se-spesies sama Kyungsoo.

Bangke, bangke.

Dan di sinilah Sehun sekarang, jalan-jalan sendirian sambil nyeruput es dawet di tangan kanannya. Kisahnya semakin ngenes saat ia tahu speaker festival lagi nge _play_ lagu Kunto Aji – Terlalu Lama Sendiri.

Oh Sehun langsung pundung seketika sambil nyakar poster Nikita Willy sama Morgan—"Mukanya sekilas kayak pacarnya Kkamjong deh."—di drama mereka terbaru, Kau Yang Datang Dari Antah Berantah.

Saking galaunya Sehun, ia sampe beberapa kali nabrak orang, dan sekali nabrak sampe es dawetnya tumpeh-tumpeh dan cimol tusuknya jatuh hingga keinjek tak berbekas.

Baru saja ia berbalik mau pergi ke stan es degan, matanya langsung tertuju pada sesosok bayangan yang sedang duduk. Pemuda itu punya dua mata besar yang sangat cantik nan bersinar, rambut cokelat madu yang halus dan mukanya sangat imut—bikin Sehun pengen pipis di celana aja.

Kalau di drama Indonesia, pasti udah ada efek kipas angin yang menerbangkan rambut Sehun, udah ada lagu Andra and the Backbones feat Gita Gutawa – Sempurna, udah ada slow motion, udah ada muka ganteng Sehun dan muka imut orang itu, udah ada Taeyeon cs yang nari Lion Heart sambil bawa pom pom.

Tapi sayangnya ini Korea.

Andra and the Backbones di Indonesia, Gita Gutawa lagi sibuk wisuda, dan Taeyeon nggak bakal mau rela nari pom pom di festival macam gini.

Yang ada malah backsound abang tukang ketoprak yang lagi jual dagangan, disahut sama tangisan bayi yang balonnya lepas, sama pengumuman di speaker bahwa beli lima karcis diskon dua persen.

Nggak elit, coeg.

Tapi tetep, Sehun tetep pasang muka ganteng. Dan pemuda di ujung sana tetep keliatan imut. Kyungsoo kalah imut. Irene kalah cantik. Baekhyun tetep cabe. Eh.

Melupakan niatnya beli es degan, Sehun malah berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Kali ini, jalannya bener-bener slow motion sambil tangannya diselipin di saku celana ala-ala _badboy_ di drama Korea yang ternyata pewaris perusahaan besar.

Tai lebay.

Sehun merasa gugup sampe ia yakin ia bakal kencing kalau lama-lama begini, namun ketika ia sudah sampe di depan pemuda ucul unyu bin emesh itu, dia langsung tarik napas-buang napas.

Merasa ada yang datang di sampingnya, pemuda mungil itu mendongak dengan tatapan takut dan pandangan kaget. Ia mendekap tangannya di depan dada, seolah-olah takut jika pemuda bertampang mesum itu bakal melakukan yang anu-anu.

Sehun mengernyit, bertanya dalam hati apa tampangnya begitu bangsat sampe bidadari ini begitu ketakutan? Seingatnya, Sehun adalah pemuda paling tampan nomor satu di kompleknya, komplek kampung dukuh.

"H-hei?"

Bazeng, pake acara gugup segala—batin Sehun.

Pemuda di depannya yang sedang duduk di bangku itu mengamati Sehun dengan pandangan curiga, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Awawawawawaw lucu aned ya Allahh—pengen culik masukin kantong bawa pulang ciumin ampe bengkakkkkk._

"Sendirian aja, sih? Nggak sama temen? Nggak panas? Nggak laper? Kok kayaknya ketakutan? Nggak jajan es dawet? Nanti kalo diculik gimana? Dipepet om mesum? Diperkosa Kai?"

Namun sang pemuda itu makin bingung. Mukanya yang imut kena sinar matahari, jadi putih seputih salju dan matanya bersinar cantik sekali walau tanpa soflens warna-warni kayak anak alay.

"Hei? Kok diem aja?"

Anjir, Sehun kedengerannya kayak om mesum banyak duit yang lagi nyoba nawar.

Detik kemudian, si pemuda buka suara. " _I not talk Koreanism._ "

Liberalism. Kolonialism. Koreanism. Besok-besok ada Sehunism.

" _Okay_ ," kata Sehun. Gugup mampus. Dia nggak bisa bahasa Korea, Sehunnya juga nggak bisa ngomong Inggerisheu. " _Okay so you can Inggrisheu?_ "

Pemuda itu senyum sambil angguk-angguk kayak anak anjing yang kesenengan dapet bola baru. _Emesh_. " _I can Ingglisheu little-little_."

" _So you not from Korea?_ "

Pemuda itu menggeleng sedih. " _I from China. You know China? Ching chong hosyang hosyang kaching kaching—China_."

" _Oooh—China!_ Jet Li? _Kungfu panda?_ " tanyanya sambil memeragakan beberapa gerakan meninju pada pemuda itu.

Si doi tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. " _You Koreanism?_ "

Sehun mengangguk sambil duduk di sebelahnya. " _I Korean_. _I not can talk kaching kaching_."

" _Ingglisheu okay!_ " Hah?

Oh—mungkin maksudnya ngomong Inggris aja.

Sehun mengangguk bahagia, kemudian bertanya lagi. " _You why?_ "

"Huh?" Si pemuda China nampak tak mengerti, makanya ia memiringkan kepalanya lagi dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

 _Awawawawawaw emakkkk Sehun pengen jilat~~~~~_

" _You, sit here, alone, wae?"_

Si pemuda itu terlihat sedih seketika, kemudian memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin pengen ngeliatin tai ayam di bawah sana. " _Scary. Old man towel-towel my ass._ " HAH?! MAKSUDNYA ADA OM MESUM YANG NOWEL-NOWEL PANTAT _THIS CUTIE FLUFFY BALL KAWAII_?! ASDKJFFJHNEHIUIBANGKE!

Sehun merasa darah di tubuhnya mendidih, kemarahan entah datang dari mana, mukanya sudah semerah tomat, dan jiwanya penuh dengan kebencian yang bergejolak. Oke anju alay.

Tapi bener, deh. Sehun nggak suka. Sehun merasa sekarang ada _backsound_ lagu BCL – Kecewa. Harusnya kan Sehun yang nowel duluan mamaaaaaahh. **EH**.

Berdehem, Sehun lalu kembali buka suara. " _You here—alone? No frendseu?_ "

Dia menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk. Bikin Sehun bingung a—

" _I here with Chen_."

Weh—sapa tuh?

" _Chen? Kaching people? Boyfriendseu?_ "

Pemuda itu tertawa kemudian menggeleng. " _Friendseu. Koreanism friendseu. Chen can talk Koreanism and China kaching_."

Oh, jadi Chen ini temennya di Korea yang bisa bahasa China.

Temen, ternyata, bukan pacar atau om mesum yang udah _booking_. Eh, astaghfirullah!

" _So, Chen why—_ eh, why atau where sih? _So, Chen why where?_ "

Si pemuda itu menggeleng syeudih, bikin Sehun pengen peluk lalu diadopsi bawa pulang ditaro di kamar~~ lalalalala.

" _Chen missing._ "

Hah? "Chen ngising (buang air besar)?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng keras-keras. " _Missing..._ " lalu ia menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang di festival. Oh, hilang, maksudnya.

" _Missing_ ," Sehun mengulang dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

" _Chen missing, Lu not talk Koreanism. Lu scared._ "

Siapa lagi tuh Lu?

"Lu?" tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut tajam.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan matanya membesar. Sehun menahan keinginan untuk memeluk dan membawanya pulang lalu diperkosa.

" _Lu!_ " teriaknya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. " _Lu Han. My name!_ "

Mulut Sehun membentuk huruf 'o', lalu senyum cerahnya melebar. " _Your name Lu Han_?!"

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Lu Han!"

Sehun menyambut uluran tangannya yang oooh—lembut banget coeg, lebih lembut dari tangan guru bahasa Jepang Sehun yang namanya bu Sojin.

" _Your name?_ " tanya Lu Han, menggeret tangannya.

Sehun merasa kecewa, namun akhirnya menjawab juga. Dengan satu senyum manis. "Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Shixun," ulang Lu Han, kali ini dengan tawa kecil.

Sehun merengut, merasa bahwa Lu Han salah mendengar namanya. Menggeleng, ia mengoreksi. "Sehun! Se-Hun. S-E-H-U-N..."

Lu Han menatapnya masih dengan tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk lucu. Pokoknya, semua hal yang dilakukan Lu Han itu lucu.

"Sehun _is Koreanism. Shixun same Sehun in China kaching_."

Mata Sehun berbinar ketika ia mengerti maksud Lu Han. Jadi, Shixun itu adalah nama lain dari Sehun di China kaching sana?

"Ah, _arraseo, Sehun understa_ —"

"HUN!"

Anjing. Baru aja Sehun pikir hidupnya damai lempeng ayem bahagia.

Baru aja dia punya ide mau ajak Lu Han kawin lari, eh ini malah—

"HUN BAZENG LO KEMANA AJA HAH GUE SAMA CUYUNGSOO UDAH NYARI LO MUTER-MUTER FESTIVAL! KATA SUHO LO PUNYA ALERGI SAMA KERINGET BAU ORANG-ORANG JADI GUE SAMA COWOK MUNGIL GUE BINGUNG ANJIR LAH KITA DAH MUTER BABANG TUKANG CENDOL SAMPE STAN JUAL BAJIGUR LAH ELO MA—MFFFHHHH!"

"DIEM LO COEG! LIAT! LO BIKIN CALON BINI GUE KETAKUTAN BAZENG!"

Kai mencoba meronta dari bekapan Sehun—dan Kyungsoo mencoba menggeret lengannya, menyelamatkan Kai, kekasih yang baik rupanya—dan setelah berhasil lepas, ia menoleh kesamping Sehun.

Mata Kai kedip-kedip.

"Hun? Anak siapa nih?"

Sehun mendengus. "Namanya Lu Han coeg. Dia anak China yang ilang dari induknya."

Mendengar kata China, mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar. Maklum, dia digadang-gadang menjadi siswa paling pinter seantero sekolah, dan bahasa yang dia kuasai sungguh bejibun banyaknya. Sehun kadang heran kenapa dia mau sama Kai yang bahkan ngitung sepuluh dikuadratkan aja nggak bisa.

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Lu Han, membuat sang pemuda China meringsut di tempat duduknya, menoleh pada Sehun seolah ia ingin minta tolong.

Sehun menahan hasratnya untuk ngawinin Lu Han saat itu juga.

"Blablablablabla? Blablabla Kyungsoo blablabalklalalal?"

Sehun dan Kai cengo.

Parahnya, Lu Han keliatan seneng banget sama bahasa blabla Kyungsoo.

"Blabalabalakablabalablabal Lu Han! Blabalaablabalabal Kyungsoo blablabalabalab Sehun blananalbalabalabal Chen!"

Yang Sehun ngerti cuma empat kata—Lu Han, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Chen. Dan blabla.

"Blablablabalabalabalbalblbalbalbabal?"

"BlabalbalbalblablaChenbalablaba blabalbalbalbalbalbalblablabal..." oceh Lu Han sambil masang tampang sedih. _Uuuh, kawin aja yuk Lu Han_.

"Hun, mereka ngomong apa sih?"

"Blabla, Jong."

"Iya itu artinya apaan?"

"Mana gue tau. Inggris aja gue taunya cuman I you we they she he it."

Kai langsung merengut, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Baru saja ketika Kyungsoo ingin memperkenalkan pacarnya yang caem eksotis sexy ganteng kuadrat itu ke Lu Han, sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggil nama Lu Han.

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, di mana—

" **Jongdae?!** "

"CHENCHEN!"

Semuanya lalu beralih kearah Lu Han yang memanggil Jongdae dengan nama—

"CHEN?!"

"Jadi—"

Jongdae berlari mendekat kearah mereka berempat.

"—dia adalah..."

Jongdae berlari, ia semakin berlari kencang lari lari lari~~ dengan terpaan angin yang meyibak ram—alay banget sih nih.

"—Chen?!"

Dan Kim Jongdae pun tiba di hadapan mereka—atau di hadapan Lu Han yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan ceria.

"Jongdae... Lo... Nama lo...?"

Jongdae melirik kearah Sehun, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Nama China gue kan Chen, coeg," lalu ia beralih pada Lu Han. "BlabklbalbalblablabalbLu Hanbalbalbalab Chenblablbalbalbalbala..."

"Mulai lagi, Hun."

"Iye. Bosen gue."

Lu Han mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "BlablablablabSehunbablabla blabababalabaLu Hanbalablabal..."

Mendengar namanya disebut lagi, Sehun di saat yang bersamaan, Jongdae juga menoleh kearahnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan sengit, dengan percikan listrik di antara keduanya. _Blizt_.

Lalu Jongdae beralih kearah Lu Han lagi, lalu mulai berbicara bahasa kaching lagi. "BlabalblabaSehun blababalbalbalbalbalb..."

"Hun, gue yakin kali in omongan si kotak lagi jelek-jelekin elo, nih."

"Perasaan gue juga gitu, Jong."

Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian menggeleng keras-keras sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum kearah Sehun. "BlabalbalSehun balabalbalbalablab... Jongdae blbalbalablabal..."

"Blablablab?" tanya Jongdae.

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian berjalan kearah Sehun.

Dan Sehun membatu seketika.

 _Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg—Lu Han senyum sambil nyamperin gue alamaaaaaakkkkk._

Lalu saat mereka berhadap-hadapan, Lu Han tersenyum semakin cetar. Silau senyumnya sampe hampir bikin Sehun buta.

Buta karena cinta eak.

"Sehun—Lu Han _must go with Chen. Sehun can call Lu Han?_ "

Hah? Suruh telepon? Tapi kan—

Lalu seolah dewa dewi asmara dan Tuhan sedang memberikannya sebuah jawaban, Lu Han merogok saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah bolpen dan sebuah kertas kecil.

Sehun mematung, melihat bagaimana wajah Lu Han begitu imut ketika sedang berkonsentrasi dengan bolpennya dan senyumnya yang takkan pernah hilang bagai sinar mentari itu. Ia bahkan sudah merencanakan plot tentang 'cara-menculik-lalu-ngawinin-Lu Han-dalam-waktu-beberapa-hari' di otaknya.

Namun, baru ketika ia mulai merencanakan cara menculik Lu Han, pemuda di depannya langsung menyodorkan kertas kearah Sehun.

Sehun menerima kertas tersebut, kemudian cengo.

Nomor telepon Lu Han.

Muehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Sampai-sampai Sehun tak sadar jika Lu Han sudah pamit padanya, melambaikan tangan lalu pergi keluar dari festival bersama Jongdae. Aka Chen.

Dan Sehun masih senyum-senyum seperti idiot sambil melihat punggung kecil Lu Han yang menjauh. Di belakangnya, speaker festival lagi nyetel lagu Isyana – Tetap Dalam Jiwa.

 _Bila memang harus berpisaaaaah~~_

 _Aku akan tetap setiaaaaah~~~_

 _Buk—_ sebelum akhirnya Kai nampar pala Sehun.

Bajret.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun kaget karena ada Suho lagi nangkring di depan televisinya, nonton Si Bolang sambil nyemil kacang rebus. Entah kenapa bocah itu ada di rumah Sehun, iapun juga nggak tau.

" _Hyung_ , ngapain di rumah gue. Lagian kok lo bisa masuk sih?"

Suho mendongak, dan baru sadar jika Sehun sudah pulang. "Oh, elo, Hun. Hehe. Udah pulang?"

"Iye, bangke lo _hyung_ ninggalin gu—eh, bukannya lo mau ke China ya pake jet pribadi? Kok gak jadi?"

Suho menghela napas lelah, kemudian lanjut nyemil kacang bareng Sehun yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, nih. Jet gue keabisan pertalite. Papi Siwon juga lagi marah sama gue Hun, jadi mungkin hari ini gue nginep sini."

Sehun nggak tau bagaimana bisa jet bahan bakarnya pertalite, tapi dia nggak mau nanya lebih lanjut.

"Lah, emang kenapa _hyung_ kok Om Siwon marah?"

Suho, lagi-lagi menghela napas kesal. "Gue gagal habisin uang lima puluh milyar hari ini, kata Papi uangnya suruh cepat dihabisin soalnya stoknya masih banyak banget di gudang."

Bazeng.

Sehun cengo.

"Betewe Hun, gimana tadi festivalnya? Seru?"

AH! Sehun jadi tiba-tiba inget ayang Lu Han yang ucul bin imoed.

Mengangguk kelewat semangat, Sehun menjawab. "Asik banget _hyung_! Sehun bahkan ketemu cowok cantik imut lucu ucul aned! Nih bahkan Sehun dapet nomornya!"

Sehun lalu memberikan Suho secarik kertas yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya, tapi—

"Hun, kok dua nomor terakrnya ilang?"

HAH?!

"HAH?!"

Sehun buru-buru ngerebut kertasnya dari tangan Suho, sebelum akhirnya dia nangis di pelukan sang _hyung_ tersayang.

Dua nomor terakhir milik si cantik Lu Han ilang kena tetesan es campur yang tadi dia beli pas perjalanan pulang.

1009172638—

Anju.

* * *

Malam itu, Suho selaku _hyung_ yang baik, pengertian, ganteng, seksi nan kaya akhirnya mau nemenin Sehun mencoba ngecek satu persatu nomor yang sekiranya adalah nomor Lu Han.

100917263800 sampai 100917263899.

"Hun, udah sampe nomor berapa?"

"Baru 56 _hyung._ 100917263856..."

"Atuhlah cepet, gue mau telepon Xingxing nih..."

Dan malam itu, Sehun mendengar suara indah Lu Han tepat di nomor 100917263894.

Bazeng.

Suho nggak jadi teleponan sama pacar barunya.

Ah—tapi yang penting Sehun bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , bahasa inggrisnya 'aku pengen ketemu besok sama kamu' apaan?" kata Sehun sambil menjauhkan gagang ponsel mewah milik Suho.

Suho menggerutu sambil menjauhkan mukanya dari bantal Sehun. " _I want to meet you tomorrow_."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian kembali berbicara pada Lu Han di seberang telepon. " _I want to meet you tomorrow_."

 **CARA-MENCULIK-LALU-NGAWININ-LUHAN-DALAM WAKTU-BEBERAPA-HARI MISSION HAS BEGUN!**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _a/n : ok, failed miserably. Im sorry i've tried my best! humor pertama buat pairing hunhan. Oke, sebelumnya sachi pernah bikin humor, tapi gagal terus. Kali ini sachi yakin juga gagal, walau enak juga sih ngetik nggak pake bahasa baku tu—tapi yah... sachi kangen nulis angsteu huhuhuhu._

 _Pesanan fanfic dari **fenerill** yang katanya pengen hunhan humor. Hehe. Diz iz for ya~_

 _Ditulis dari prompt exohunhanprompt, isinya "tulis di mana kisah sehun tidak bisa bahasa china dan luhan tidak bisa berbicara korea"._

 _Fin! Paipai~~_


End file.
